Talk:Igneous Summoning Stone
Pre-Searing Does this work in pre-searing? It didn't seem to for me.-- UlmoSan 04:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I can't seem to get this on any character...I have all the games, including the Game of the Year Edition of Prophecies, but /bonus just gives me the normal weapons.-- UlmoSan 04:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :did you buy any of the games in the in-game store? If not, then you don't have access to the item. The GotY edition isn't on the list of requirements, if you might have noticed... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thats really dumb, if you have all the games you should have access to it Ecofudge I misread it...I thought that by just owning the GoTY edition i could get it. This makes me mad!-- UlmoSan 05:19, 5 September 2008 (UTC) lolz now you might get LDoA + L.Survivor in Presearing letting the beast die for you. but dont ask for the horrble cost and time you will need :P :Well, if you let the Imp do all the dying (assuming he grants EXP), then you could have a full team alternating their Imps. But I'm going to hazard a guess, and say that the Imp won't grant EXP when it dies. (either that, or it won't die efficiently; he's pretty resilient.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:35, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::How will you res him repeatedly? — Powersurge360 18:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wait an hour? :-P Does the imp count as a party member and share XP like the heroes do? --◄mendel► 18:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's an ally. — Powersurge360 21:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::::If four players are using Imps, they can send one in every fifteen minutes instead of an hour... but that's still quite a wait. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Teams max at two in pre searing. — Powersurge360 21:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) (RI) so... can you get it in Pre? If so I'm making a new char :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) EotN buff A character at level 10-19 gets buffed in Eye of the North. Does the Fire Imp get buffed as well? --◄mendel► 12:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :You only get an attribute and HP buff, not a level buff. I doubt the Imp will be buffed. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::If heros don't get it... I think an ally getting it is somewhat unlikely. Good question all the same. -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I hit the 2 buttons at nearly the same time but didn't go to Preview -_- Improvement for /bonus I'd like for ANet to change /bonus to only grant you this item if your below lv20. Otherwise it's just one more thing to always throw away when you /bonus for gear. It's a minor convenience, yes, but it's better usability design. --Mooseyfate 13:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Or a popup with tickboxes to what items you want, with a button to "recieve all" and "recieve selected". I'd <3 that. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::/signed-- 22:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree...really, how long would that take to program? 45 minutes? Eikumbok 03:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just have /bonus dump the items into the Unclaimed Items box or similar. Problem solved. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Summoning sickness Removed by blessings? Just wondering, that could be fun otherwise ^^ fireimp party :P-- 13:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :They set it so area blessings or environmental effects don't get removed by Blessings, so I doubt this will be any different. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:28, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Chest I have a strong feeling summoning stones are going to be a new drop from the Zaishen Chest, both in one-shot use form and everlasting form. --Curin Derwin 14:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :But then you wouldn't have to re-buy GW to get them. Methinks NCsoft is trying to reduce the proportion of games they sell through retail. --◄mendel► 17:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I'd think these would make nice alternatives to the regular Polymock rewards or Dungeon End-chest drops. :o -- 21:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Just Retarded The point of prophicies is that you are not supposed to be lvl 20 - is there a good reason anet has bought this in? RandomTime 21:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I imagine that since GW is nearing the end of its run they introduced it so people could enjoy as much of the game as possible before they run out of time. Thus, summonable allies. Would also go along with the fact that it only works with the newer games (for the most part, anyways) — Powersurge360 21:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but if running out of content you don't introduce something to take away the old content faster RandomTime 21:16, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Completely useless. Zeek Aran 21:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-searing leveling for the win. Speeds it up really. Available for anyone with 3 campaigns Don't you guys think Anet should've made it so people who bought all the 3 campaigns or the bonus mission pack should be able to get this aswell? new players will have M.O.X. and igneous summoning stone while veterans will just have M.O.X. I wanted it but looks like i cannot do anything about it, since i already have all 3 campaigns, but oh well. D: -Knuckle Joe :I got it and all i have bought from the store was character slots Darksamus111 14:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Same as Dark here. I bought char slots for the BMP and got the stone. Which I can't use: every char is lv20 >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 08:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I got EotN online because it was faster, so that counted for me. Is it possible to buy the BMP offline? Because I don't think it is... that should unlock the stone right away, am I correct? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:26, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Glyph of Restoration I asked and deleted the question on whether or not the Imp's GoR healed Adjacent Allies. Turns out, (as far as I know), any health provided to the Imp (under the condition that it is yours) is shown as though you were the one healing it. Although this is trivial, it might be something to go "huh." about.-- 19:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, most of the time you can see all of the healing and stuff that is caused by things you control (usually minions, but other summons as well.) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::You also see his damage. Might be counted as a Minion, but not on the minion cap. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC)